1992 in literature
The year 1992 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *The Goosebumps series of books, penned by R.L. Stine, are first published. New books *Ben Aaronovitch - Transit *Julia Álvarez - How the García Girls Lost Their Accents *Paul Auster - Leviathan *Iain Banks - The Crow Road *Clive Barker - The Thief of Always *Greg Bear - Anvil of Stars *Louis de Bernieres - The Troublesome Offspring of Cardinal Guzman *James P. Blaylock - Lord Kelvin's Machine *A.S. Byatt - Morpho Eugenia *Roger Caron - Dreamcaper *Andrew Cartmel - Cat's Cradle: Warhead *Paulo Coelho - The Valkyries *Hugh Cook - The Witchlord and the Weaponmaster and The Worshippers and the Way *Paul Cornell - Love and War *Bernard Cornwell - Sharpe's Devil and Scoundrel *Douglas Coupland - Shampoo Planet *Robert Crais - Lullaby Town *L. Sprague de Camp and Christopher Stasheff - The Enchanter Reborn *Roddy Doyle - Paddy Clarke Ha Ha Ha *Leon Forrest - Divine Days *John Gardner - Death is Forever *Mark Gatiss - Nightshade *Ann Granger - Cold in the Earth *John Grisham - The Pelican Brief *Andrew Hunt - Cat's Cradle: Witchmark *P.D. James - The Children of Men *John Kessel - Meeting in Infinity *Stephen King - Dolores Claiborne and Gerald's Game *Val McDermid - Dead Beat *Terry McMillan - Waiting to Exhale *Rohinton Mistry - Tales from Firozsha Baag *Toni Morrison - Jazz *Danielle Steel - Jewels and Mixed Blessings *Michael Ondaatje - The English Patient *Marc Platt - Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible *Terry Pratchett - Lords and Ladies and Small Gods *Anne Rice - The Tale of the Body Thief *Mordecai Richler - Oh Canada! Oh Quebec! *Gail Sheehy - Silent Passage *Sidney Sheldon - The Stars Shine Down *Michael Slade - Cutthroat *Neal Stephenson - Snow Crash *Adam Thorpe - Ulverton *Sue Townsend - The Queen and I *Barry Unsworth - Sacred Hunger *Gore Vidal - Live From Golgotha *Vernor Vinge - A Fire Upon the Deep *Robert James Waller - The Bridges of Madison County *Connie Willis - Doomsday Book *Timothy Zahn - Dark Force Rising *Michael Connelly - The Black Echo *Roger Zelazny and Thomas Thurston Thomas - Flare New drama *David Mamet - Oleanna *Herb Gardner - Conversations with My Father *Louis Nowra - Così *Michael Wall - Women Laughing Poetry *Ben Okri - An African Elegy Non-fiction *Gerina Dunwich - Secrets of Love Magick *John Gray - Men Are from Mars, Women Are from Venus * Karen Armstrong - Muhammad: A Biography of the Prophet *Andrew Morton - Diana: Her True Story Births Deaths * January 9 - Bill Naughton, playwright and novelist * February 10 - Alex Haley, Roots author * February 16 - Angela Carter, author * April 6 - Isaac Asimov, author * April 21 - Väinö Linna, Finnish novelist * April 28 - Iceberg Slim, novelist * May 22 - Elizabeth David, cookery writer * July 22 - Reginald Bretnor, science fiction writer * September 5 - Fritz Reuter Leiber Jr., American writer of fantasy and science fiction * November 7 - Richard Yates, American novelist and short-story writer * December 25 - Monica Dickens, novelist * December 27 - Kay Boyle, writer, educator, political activist Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Derek Walcott Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Fotini Epanomitis, The Mule's Foal * C.J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Robert Harris, Jane, Interlinear and Other Poems * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Elizabeth Riddell, Selected Poems * Mary Gilmore Prize: Alison Croggon - This is the Stone Canada * See 1992 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Patrick Chamoiseau, Texaco * Prix Décembre: Henri Thomas, La Chasse au trésor and Roger Grenier, Regardez la neige qui tombe * Prix Médicis French: Michel Rio, Tlacuilo * Prix Médicis International: Louis Begley, Une éducation polonaise United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Michael Ondaatje, The English Patient and Barry Unsworth, Sacred Hunger * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Anne Fine, Flour Babies * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Rose Tremain, Sacred Country * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Charles Nicholl, The Reckoning: The Murder of Christopher Marlowe * Cholmondeley Award: Allen Curnow, Donald Davie, Carol Ann Duffy, Roger Woddis * Eric Gregory Award: Jill Dawson, Hugh Dunkerley, Christopher Greenhalgh, Marita Maddah, Stuart Paterson, Stuart Pickford * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Kathleen Raine * Whitbread Best Book Award: Jeff Torrington, Swing Hammer Swing! * The Sunday Express Book of the Year: Hilary Mantel, A Place of Greater Safety United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Hunt Hawkins, The Domestic Life * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: Gwendolyn Brooks * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Drama: Sam Shepard * Bobbitt National Prize for Poetry: Louise Glück for Ararat, and Mark Strand for The Continuous Life * Compton Crook Award: Carol Severance, Reefsong * Frost Medal: Adrienne Rich / David Ignatow * Nebula Award: Connie Willis, Doomsday Book * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Phyllis Reynolds Naylor, Shiloh * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Jane Smiley, A Thousand Acres * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: James Tate, Selected Poems * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Robert Schenkkan, The Kentucky Cycle Elsewhere *Premio Nadal: Alejandro Gándara, Ciegas esperanzas * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year